


A Teacher's Honor

by ChrisWinters



Series: Iruka Sensei [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Umino Iruka, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisWinters/pseuds/ChrisWinters
Summary: During battle sometimes the finer details get blurred and everything else is instinct and muscle memory. How Iruka managed to get himself into this situation is a bit beyond him. It all started off with the betrayal of the Sand village who from the looks of things were in league with the Sound. One minute he’s watching his former student battle then the next second people are falling over themselves and foreign ninja are taking out his fellow Shinobi.How Iruka defends his charges against enemy Shinobi.





	A Teacher's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I may add on more and develop this into an actual story. Not sure yet, but I love BAMF Iruka! It's not peer reviewed so if you see a mistake lemme know. And as always constructive criticism is great...being a flobberworming dipshit is not.

During battle sometimes the finer details get blurred and everything else is instinct and muscle memory. How Iruka managed to get himself into this situation is a bit beyond him. It all started off with the betrayal of the Sand village who from the looks of things were in league with the Sound. One minute he’s watching his former student battle then the next second people are falling over themselves and foreign ninja are taking out his fellow shinobi. He was moving to block kunai before he even saw who had thrown them, all he knew was it was aimed at the child seated next to him and he saw red. Upon further inspection he noted the child was Haruhi Yamanaka, third in line of her clan. That’s probably where it all started going downhill and Iruka was suddenly saddled with seven children of more senior shinobi with the diverse skills needed in a battle like this.

 

He just wasn’t expecting the fact that nearly all of them were clan children and apparently Sound had orders to retrieve or eliminate them. The oldest of his group was nearly Genin age, probably graduating in the next class, if there were any classes after this—no he can’t think like that right now. The youngest was seven, an Aburame from the number of bugs in this general area. Iruka had been helping with the evacuation efforts when his path was suddenly blocked by nine shinobi all bearing the symbol of Sound. That was four shinobi ago, seven jutsu’s and a very draining trapping technique he used to safe guard the children in a sealed barrier behind him. Five enemy shinobi to go. Unfortunately, while he was winded and quite sure a rib or three was broken these five were fresh for battle, having waited to see if their fellow shinobi would be successful.

 

“You’re quite the scrappy little thing aren’t you Chunin,” joked the bulkiest man Iruka had probably seen. Honestly compared to him Iruka was a twig, but he also wasn’t going to fall for their baseline diversion tactics. Still on full alert he caught the glint of a blade just in time to dodge to the side and return with a specialty kunai. Channeling chakra into a dragon seal he released the barrier over the kunai as he jumped away from his target in time for the shinobi to erupt in a ball of flames and shrapnel. Three to go.

 

He wasn’t quick enough to dodge all of the kunai following his retreat and spun on his heel to absorb the least amount of damage to his back. Regrettably that was when the slash from a sword wound across his thigh knocked the strength from under him and he dropped to his knee. Iruka felt two impacts to his back and the sudden sharp tug to the back of his Hitai-ate before it clattered to his feet. Damn close calls. He flipped backwards, landing unsteadily to avoid a barrage of fire and clashed against an enemy’s kunai with his own. Rolling to the side with his momentum he rapidly formed seals to send bullets of water into the chest of the Kunoichi advancing on him again. Two left but he was slowing, his attacks getting sloppier. He needed to end this now.

 

A blur to his left and Iruka struck out, kunai in hand, slashing through cloth like paper. Now facing the barrier with an injured enemy shinobi in front of him Iruka struck with consecutive blows to the recovering nin, backing them towards the blue barrier before giving one final chakra induced kick to slam them into the shield. Upon impact he formed Tiger and the nin was engulfed in flames like his previous comrade.

 

Any regret he had for the gruesome death in front of the children was put on the back burner as he was nearly taken by surprise as the last shinobi burst from the ground behind him, sword arching up to cut him in half. Iruka spun, deflecting and he certainly felt that reverberate down his arm almost numbing it. He cursed leaping away continuously blocking attacks and waiting for the time to strike.

 

A lowered guard and he tucked under the brute’s sword arm stabbing up into his chest armor, quickly retreating as the man burst in a puff of smoke. He stumbled back as fire ripped through the air before him gritting his teeth as his leg gave way again. Then like a landslide the last shinobi was in his face sword set for striking and Iruka jumped back only to slam into his own barrier with a curse. His hands came up catching the sword between his palms slowing its forward track through his vest to just before his chainmail shirt. Thank the gods for gloves today. There was laughter above him, cold and cruel as more force was put behind the blade, slicing through his gloves and deeper into his chest. “Lower the barrier and I’ll only make you suffer a little,” the Sound shinobi jeered, “either way you die, and this barrier falls like your village, in ruins.”

 

Iruka resisted the laugh attempting to bubble from his chest down to a pained grin. “You’re not very astute are you? Not sure if you noticed but it started off as a pale blue, now it’s darker than the sky. This barrier only gets stronger as I get weaker. Nothing and no one is getting to those children.” The Chunin growled kicking upwards into the jeering face of his enemy. He allowed the blade to slice deeper as he wrenched himself out from under the other Shinobi to lock thighs around the man's neck and twisted his body sharply to side. The satisfying crunch of bone under him let Iruka tumble to the ground to catch his breath finally.

 

It took him a few moments longer than normal to catch onto the yelling coming from inside his barrier. A barrage of overlapping questions and cries of Sensei and Iruka Sensei caught his attention. Iruka forced himself back into action, rolling from his back to his side and leveraging up onto his hands he got his first glimpse of his charges. Tears marred the majority of the children’s faces, save the oldest, Nanami Nara, whom seemed to have made herself the rock for the other children to cling too. Even the young Aburame child looked troubled behind his dark goggles.

 

“Hey it’s alright. I’m fine just some bumps and bruises,” Iruka placated as he forced himself from the ground to limp closer to the children. “A healing jutsu and I’m all ready to go again!” His hands glowed green with chakra as he pressed them against the large gash running through his thigh. Once the blood flow was lessened to a trickle he whipped out a roll of bandages from his vest and tied it around the wound. “See good as new!” Iruka said with a grin and thumbs up to the children. No need to worry them uselessly. He pressed his hands to his chest, baring down on his lip hard to keep from making any noises that would scare the children as he assessed the damage there. Sliced muscle nothing more, he could deal with that after finding shelter.

 

Iruka turned his attention back to his charges and gave a reassuring grin, “I need you all to take a seat close to each other. The barrier is going to float off the ground and follow me through the village until we get to shelter alright?” Once everyone was seated and Iruka had tested out his legs durability he formed Bird and forced the barrier to steadily raise up to his waist before finishing with Dragon. “Try not to move around,” he warned before leaping into action, sticking to the roads as best he could, heading for the nearest shelter.

 

Crossing over crumpled buildings and avoiding skirmishes Iruka skidded to a halt before a line of shinobi guarding the entrance of the cave system. One stepped forward arm raised in a stop motion, “provide proof of identification.”

 

“Iwashi,” Iruka acknowledged, “The soles of my feet do not waiver upon the branches they meet.”

 

“Thus, we meet in battle capable and prepared,” Iwashi responded. “One more question to double check, we’ve had infiltrations at the arena. What’s the score?”

 

Iruka groaned and rubbed at the back of his neck, “7 to 5 Iwashi.”

 

“Damn right you are, let’s get those kids inside.”

 

Iruka gently settled the barrier behind the line of his comrades before slowly unraveling the seals binding it to himself and existence. With a hiss like steam it evaporated and then children were suddenly clambering to all see Iruka at once knocking the weary man over with a yelp and a hiss as his wounds pulled. Thankfully he was quickly rescued by Iwashi as he ushered the children into the cavern and out of site. Maybe they would just let him lie here for a while.

 

“You sure do have a way with brats Umino,” chimed in a young woman as she extended a hand to haul him upwards. “Best get those checked over,” she gestured to the bloodied bandage of his thigh and clear cut through his vest. “Medic’s just inside.”

 

With a quick word of thanks, he made his way slowly over to the medic-nin to subject himself to more poking and prodding.


End file.
